The Web of Midnight Lovers
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: With her parents dead and her friendships falling apart, Hermione doesn't know what to do. When roaming the halls one night, she encounters two supposed enemies. But soon she finds out, these two are the ones who can help her. Will she accept it, or pull


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters. They belong to the well-equipped J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this story and is used only in reason for entertainment.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my dearest fruitilicious friends Jenna Banana and Amy Lemon! GO THE FRUITNESS!

Authors Quick Note: Hello Guys, I just wanted to say that this story might seem well weird... Ok I'm warning you that it might not be the best - hence the timing of the writing. It's 12:09am and I have school in the morning, so I'm tired and my writing isn't as good as it should be... I think. Anyway, I don't be surprised if you think our Hermione is going to end up with (insert name) because, as much as it may seem with there little encounters of a sort (later to come) they are NOT going to get together I assure you... Unless you took a random guess and thought it was (top secret name) which it might be... --laugh-- If I am confusing you well. Hahaha sorry! Anyway I haven't really got the story planned out yet... Actually I'm not going to plan it out. I'm going to have a vast idea of what's happening and I am going to write it off the top of my head. Okay? I'd also appreciate it if there were no flamers... haven't got any on my latest story but hope to get none on this one. And lastly before I get this show on the road... Or well on the page - please read other stories by Sexygothicbabe (my other account) and Suicides-In-The-Blood (Read - The Hidden Agenda). Thank Y'all. Love you!

**--The Web Of Midnight Lovers--**

**Chapter One - The First Day Of Term**

Hermione lay strewn across her bed, half-tangled in a web of blankets and sheets as the early morning sun rose into the fresh September morning. She didn't stir until the muggle alarm clock on her bedside dresser went off loudly. She slapped a hand down on the clock, and then stared at it. It read 6.01am, she yawned and toppled carelessly out of her four poster bed, straightening her clothes which looked crumpled and shrivelled.

Moving tiredly into the bathroom she locked the door behind her, hoping that none of the other girls would attempt to get into the bathroom whilst she showered. A few moments later Hermione had the hot water cascading over her head and body as small waves of relaxation rolled over her. She hummed the tune to her favourite Delta Goodrem song while she washed her hair with her Fruictus - Mango and Spice shampoo and conditioner, wondering if Harry and Ron would be awake by the time her presence dawned the common room below.

Hermione Granger was now in her 6th year at Hogwarts and still was best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley. Throughout the years at Hogwarts, Hermione had really grown, in appearance and in her mind. For instance her once frizzy lion hair was gone, replaced with sleek shiny dead straight brown locks, her body had grown from the square edges to having the right curves in the right spots. Hermione as the other girls would say had a great body but was scared to show it. She always seemed to be wearing robes at least a size to big for her, which hid her body's shape.

After finishing her shower and wrapping a towel around herself, Hermione emerged from the bathroom and noticed her roommates still curled up in their beds sleeping. Hermione silently smiled to herself. A brilliant year was up ahead and she wasn't about to let anything ruin it, especially that spoilt rich, mummy's boy Draco Malfoy.

It took her five minutes to dress in her school uniform and trudge happily down to the common room that was surprisingly empty. Normally by the time she had risen, showered and dressed there was a few older students there, cramming in a few more minutes of study for their upcoming NEWT's exams. Hermione sighed and pulled her leather satchel over her shoulder. 'May as well head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast' she thought to herself, heading out the common room.

She knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't mind that she had left early, for they had become accustom to her being awake and in the library studying before they had even woke up. The sun shone brightly through windows at the top of various hallways, brightening up the walkway entirely.

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione sped over to where she normally sat - facing the Slytherin table, opposite Ron and Harry, but next to Ginny and Neville. She piled a few pieces of toast onto her plate and poured freshly squeezed orange juice into her goblet before reaching into her bag and extracting a small muggle romance novel. Within in minutes she was fully into the book and didn't see a rather good looking Slytherin stare at her from across the room, his platinum blonde fringe falling over his mysteriously grey eyes.

It wasn't before Harry and Ron came down and started speaking to her, did Hermione look up from her book.

"We were surprised to see that you aren't in the library getting in a little extra study before we start this year," Harry said grinning as he spooned mounds of bacon and eggs onto his plate. Like Hermione, Harry had also grown. He was now quite tall - not as tall as Ron but taller than Hermione. His jet-black hair was longer and sat in a longer messier cut than usual and his body had become quite toned and muscled. This of course, Harry had gained from playing and practising Quidditch for five years. Ron on the other hand was tall and surprisingly he wasn't gangly, he himself had muscles, but unlike Harry he didn't get them from sport - he got them from working out every night. He had let his red hair grow long, tying it in a pony tale like his older brother Bill, whilst his freckles had toned down and were barely visible now.

Hermione sent a look mock hurt at Harry. "For your information Mr. Potter, my life isn't all about books and studying," she said in a posh like voice as the two boys continued stuffing their faces.

"Sure it's not," Harry said after gulping orange juice from his goblet, ''I know now why you aren't immersed in books at the library."

Ron and Hermione looked at him, curious as to what the boy who lived might say.

"You Ms. Hermione Granger are bringing the library down to breakfast with you - hence the book sitting under your napkin," Harry smirked boyishly, putting on also a posh voice. Hermione sniggered, but covered it up with a small cough. Ron just laughed.

"Hermione, I know you want to see us two good looking blokes all the time, but please - refrain yourself,'' Ron laughed, piling more food onto his now empty plate.

Hermione who was drinking orange juice at the time splurted it out, leaving Ron and Harry covered in orange juice. "Shivers, guy's I'm sorry," she said, suppressing her upcoming laughter. The sat there stone like for several seconds before either of them bothered getting napkins and wiping their faces. "Thanks a lot Herm," Ron muttered as he wiped his face. Before any of them could say another word Professor McGonagall approached them and handed them each their new time tables for the year.

"Aww man!" Harry complained, "we have double potions last today and first on Friday with the Slytherins and we also have Care of Magical Creatures with them too. Not to mention double Transfiguration on Wednesday's before lunch," he said sighing. Hermione shook her head knowingly. Harry hated almost more than she did being in classes with the Slytherins, especially Potions. 'Evil git,' she thought to herself before Ron started speaking to her.

"Hey Hermione are you doing muggle studies again?" he asked her looking up from his timetable.

"Sure am, along with the usual and arithmancy,'' she smiled, folding the parchment and putting it in her robe.

They spent another five minutes in the Great Hall before heading off to their first class of the day - Care Of Magical Creatures. Hermione who had amazingly forgotten her textbook told the boys to go off to class without her and that she'd catch up in no time. She began to run quickly, afraid of being late for class, but as she turned a corner she ran smack hard into something and fell backwards, her bag splitting and her inkbottle smashing on the stone floor beneath her.

"Malfoy?"

**A/N:** Aww folks, don't you hate the end of a chapter... What do you think will happen next chapter? We'll I am telling you, read on and you shall see... tehe. BY THE WAY. My computer had a worm in it before and all my programs with spelling correction got deleted (cry) so please excuse my spelling. I will re post it when my computer has been fixed and it will be edited properly.

Love Y'all!

Mango-Kan

CLICK ON & REVIEW!

**V**


End file.
